


Unusual Nights, Weird Heights

by tobias599



Series: Reality Vortex and Those Stories [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Future, Gen, Humor, No Spoilers, OCs included!, many more characters, sentient animatronics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobias599/pseuds/tobias599
Summary: Small scenes, stories or random skits with the "Reality Vortex and Those Stories" characters.No blood, swearing or worse!The chapters aren't connected and have no canon in my universes.





	1. Freddy VS Toy Freddy / Mangle's Date

**Freddy VS Toy Freddy**

 

Freddy reads the newspaper, when Chica comes running from the kitchen.

"Freddy! There is a very big spider!" Chica says and Freddy folds the newspaper and walks to the kitchen. Chica begins to run to the backstage, where Toy Bonnie was waiting for her.

Freddy enters and sees Toy Freddy searching for something, probably the spider. If there is one thing Chica and Toy Chica agree, it's their fear of spiders.

"Spider?" Freddy asks and Toy Freddy looks at him. "No, it's the newspaper." Toy Freddy says and sees the folded newspaper in Freddy's hand.

"What? It's mine, get your own." Freddy says, as Toy Freddy comes closer. "The Puppet always has one."

"Yeah, no. This old guy doesn't know the word 'sharing', unless it's a Gold Bear." He says and reaches for the newspaper, but Freddy raises the newspaper and hits Toy Freddy's face. _*squeak*_

"Is this how we play?" Toy Freddy asks too serious, like he is playing a video game. He honks Freddy's nose without mercy. _*squeak*_

"You know, that actually wasn't my-" _*squeak*_ "What was that? Seems like it's 2-1 for me!" Toy Freddy interrupts and grabs the newspaper before it could hit his nose and counter attacks. _*squeak*_

"I think, that is enough." Freddy says, but Toy Freddy holds tightly on the newspaper.

"The first one, who honks 100 times your oppenents nose gets the newspaper." Toy Freddy challenges and Freddy snorts.

"Deal, but you will reg-" _*squeak*_ "4 points for me and 1 point for the, old bear." Toy Freddy says and both slowly put the newspaper down.

 

Chica and Toy Bonnie are walking to the guard post with evil grins and really hope their plan works.

"Freddy is totally going to win." Chica says and Toy Bonnie rolls his eyes.

"Toy Freddy's reaction time was trained from the best, me!" He says and points at himself, when they arrive at the guard post with Jeremy doing some boring paper work. Both enter the small room and Jeremy sighs before he turns to them.

"What?" He asks and Chica giggles, as Jeremy slowly looks at the cameras.

"Kitchen, you should hurry. Our Freddy's are going wild." Toy Bonnie says and Jeremy walks out of the room and Toy Bonnie shuts the door.

"Oh no, TOY BONNIE! If this another stupid prank, I swear-" The door opens and Toy Bonnie gives him his papers with a pen, then closes the door again.

"He lied, we just wanted to watch some idiots." Chica says and Toy Bonnie turns the noise on. _*squeak*_ _*squeak*_ _*squeak*_ _*squeak*_ _*squeak* *squeak*_

"What are you doing? BONNIE!" Jeremy yells and bangs on the door, but he got no response and hears a high five while they giggle like teenagers.

"This is the last time, this door is open!" Jeremy says and takes his papers and pen to the office, where Golden Freddy sleeps.

"Ok, everything is ok." He says and begins to continue his work.

 

**Mangle's Date**

 

Mangle and Toy Bonnie sit in the empty office. Mangle and Toy Bonnie are on a date, because he lost a bet with Chica and now he has date her without breaking her heart. Nobody is allowed to interrupt them, unless it's the Puppet... because he doesn't care anyway.

**FOV TOY BONNIE**

"I always liked your look, it's kinda cute." She says and I can already feel the vomit. _It's my cool look, I know._ "Your form always is interesting to me." I say, because this the most honest and best answer without lying and I really don't like lying... _but it's a bet... a little lying should be ok._ I convince myself, as we slowly hold hands.

"Did you know, that blue is the most beautiful color for me?" She says and I feel kinda warm, but it's not the praise. _If I would be a human, would I be blushing or sweating?_ Is the big question I have, but I have to act fast! It's my first and hopefully last date!

"That's co- that's lovely." I answer back without lying, she praised me and I can't say no to that! I noticed how we are both closer now. _Stay cool or my friends are never going to stop annoying me with this date._

"This my first kiss and I am happy it's with a handsome person like you." She says and I mask my emotions with a happy grin. _She only ripped Freddy's arm out... no pressure._ I tell myself, but I know it won't go wrong. This is the best date anyway.

"It's my first kiss too, seems like fate brought us together." I say without lying! _Losing a bet can be seen as fate!_ Damn, I am so good!

We slowly kiss each other and I, of course play nice. _It's kinda nice and interesting, good thing we can't french kiss or she could feel my vomit... or teeth._ My thoughs are interrupted, when she begins to aggressively jump on me with a hug and the kissing continues.

I am really restraining myself from words and actions. _The line got crossed with the kiss, might try to enjoy this one time._ I say to myself and begin to play a little rough too. Or, rough kissing, since she is hugging me to death.

 

I sit in the chair, as this crazy woman finally leaves. _Revenge is going to be sweet, Chica._ I tell myself, but I had no time to think for a good revenge. Jeremy enters the office and sits down across me.

"You seem a little, exhausted." He says and I would love to retaliate, but even the second best has limits.

"You know," I lean forward. "It was nice, but I learned a very good lession for future relationships." I say and grin, while I peeked his interest and grab his head.

"What is it?" He says and I can't help but to smirk.

"Rough-" I lean very fast to him, but stop a few centimeters away, before we collide our faces. He flinches with a scared expression. "Isn't fun." I say and kiss him gently.

"What?" He asks confused and I let go, before I lean back. "I kissed you first." I smirk evilly.

 


	2. Toy Bonnie, the acronym master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't make fan OCs or use OCs, that won't appear in the main story!

Samantha tries to sleep, but can't... "This is the worst!" She cries out loud and checks her phone. Funtime Freddy is offline and Toy Bonnie is online.

"He didn't hear it. He didn't hear it. Please, he did-" "LTNS and do you have trouble to sleep? LOL." Toy Bonnie enters with his stupid grin and walks to her side.

"I think... I need doctor. Can you-" She stops, as he runs out of the room. "This was a mistake." She mutters to herself, before he comes back with nothing.

"Remember when I bought a new fish?" He begins nervously and she groans already. "Yeah, since I can't use your money... I may have selled some pills and other things." He says with a small smile and she hates it.

"I lied, now get out." She says, but Toy Bonnie rushes to her side regardless of the answer.

"I have a phd, actually..." "You can't have a phd! You are an animatronic!" She says and Toy Bonnie shrugs.

"I think, DR. with my knowledge... but a DR. PROF. Toy Bonnie sounds better! Wanna be my student?" He asks and Samantha just facepalms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asks herself again, when Toy Bonnie just sighs.

"Should I call an MD? I should do it ASAP! BBIAB!" He says and runs away again.

"This guy is... I just want to sleep." She says and Toy Bonnie runs back with a concerned look.

"Bad news, I am sorry!" He says and she just rolls her eyes. "While you were sleeping a few minutes ago... I may have explored the vent system and pulled some wires." He says and she just gives him a death stare.

"And I though Bon-Bon used it." She says and he slowly walks out of the room, again. "BBL." He just says.

"FYI, I found an UFO! It's not NASA, but JIT for asking about an MD... IMO, this is really the EOD for us!" He says and Samantha sits straight up.

"Stop using some acronyms! How do you know them anyway?" She asks and Toy Bonnie appears, as he was just waiting to enter again.

"BTW, I always wanted to ask you. Do I have ADHD in your opinion?" He asks and she just stares. "Do you know... you are just messing with me." She says and he laughs.

"Yeah, got me and it's always so PHAT, but don't worry! I have it SWAK, just for you." He waves jokingly around, as Samantha lies down on her bed with a sigh. "BRB." He says and leaves.

"Every. Single. Day." She whines, when he comes back with a glass of water. "That was fast." She says, as he hands it to her.

"OMG! I think you have PTSD from me!" He claims and waits some seconds. "I actually was AFK and not looking, if anyone dangerous appears... what a WTG." He jokes and silence soon takes over and both look at each other.

"Can you stop using acronyms? I get the joke and all, but please." She says and he nods, while walking out of the room.

"BTW, HAGN and if you ask why am I doing this, IDK and it's totally NYOB!" Toy Bonnie says and Samantha just groans.


	3. Opinions on their canon versions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My characters opinions on the canon versions of themself! This is going to be... interesting.  
> NOTE: I am trying to not spoil anything for my story and that's why some things are secret or feel 'small'. Remember, this work has no spoilers and this really made their honest opinions hard to write.

**Scott**

"I am actually unique and not this 'Phone Guy' character. Seriously, I am god damn Scott Micnel! Only because this 'Scott Cawthon' voiced 'Phone Guy', doesn't make me the same person! I am my own person and I really hope you remember that!" Scott yells in the end and has nothing more to say.

**William Afton**

"Pathetic! My real version is just an idiot. He died and only came back, because of some ghost possesion of an animatronic, that has his own body in it! Seriously, this guy got nothing on me, I have a suit, that can survive a lot... and has some tricks." Afton turns around and begins to walk away.

"I need to go... my plans are just getting started." Are his last words.

**Mike Schmidt, Eggs Benedict**

"Yeah, just no. This is just weird and don't get me wrong... it's fine. My version made some... interesting decisions and that's all I am going to say." Schmidt says and leaves the rest to his partner.

"Just gotta say... I want the job in this circus, because I would use the animatronics to help our mission. My partner is the fighter and hunter, while I have the connections and computer skills. I could reprogram the animatronics and make them aid our mission..." Benedict says his opinion and would be game plan.

**Jeremy Fitzgerald**

"At least I had the same animatronics... it's weird, because I ain't afraid and I won't imagin what it would be like... to be alone and afraid." He says and nervously walks away.

**Henry**

"No comment!" He says with a blank face.

"Ok, just to clear some things up. I am Henry... you will never know, because it's a secret! I can confirm, that I am not the same Henry... no further comment." Henry says and with a small grin.

**Freddy**

"Besides the whole ghost thing... I don't see a problem. I am happy, as long I am the face of the brand. Kinda wish for a better ending, but I sadly can't change their story." Freddy says with a happy smile.

**Bonnie**

"I am so cool and scary! I just love it! Even my own sounds are creeping me out, just like a cool version would!" Bonnie says, before he puts on sunglasses.

**Chica**

"Well, that explains why I love the kitchen and all. I really don't like my creepy twitching, looks and sounds. It's kinda ugly and a little nauseating, if you get me." Chica shudders at the pictures of her canon version.

**Foxy**

"Fast, deadly and brings fear in my enemies hearts! I really like it, even if I have a small problem at the possibility to kill an innocent human. All I want to know, is if my canon version likes being a pirate or not, because this goes to a personal level..." Foxy growls at the end.

**Toy Freddy**

"Way to agressive and evil! I can get revenge, but some things just go too far! All I want is to make children and friends happy and nothing more!" He answers with crossed arms.

**Toy Bonnie**

"Like a predator, I sneak through the vent. The guard finds me cute, but knows how much of a killer I am! He puts on a mask, as I look at his eyes full of fears." Toy Bonnie makes his green eyes glow.

"He thinks his mask protects him, but little does he know... I want to fight my prey to the death and take pity at his cowardness, because I am clearly the cutest animatronic ever!" Toy Bonnie exclaims with a huge grin and his eyes stop to glow.

"There is no way, that my canon version is this dumb. He totally plays with the guard and there is no denying, because look at my perfect face! It has the best smile ever, that clearly say 'I know the trick, coward.'!" He says and gets a very serious face.

"I don't like violence... that's what I want you all to think, because backstabbing is always fun!" He yells and then laughs.

"Joking! Just joking! I am not a monster! Yet..." Toy Bonnie says really serious and then laughs again.

**Toy Chica**

I am mostly fine with my canon version, but one think REALLY bugs me! Seeing me beakless is just awful and kinda ugly. Seriously, everything on us is beautiful and the beak is a must have." Toy Chica says and winks at the readers.

**Mangle**

"This is just sad. I would be killing too, if the same fate would happen to me." Mangle says sadly and leaves with a sigh.

**Puppet**

"What a lazy guy, but I am glad how I am not the laziest. Sure, I may have some powers and all, but I could easily kick my own butt. I don't need some totally unrealistic magic, to be a good guard..." The Puppet says, before the lights go out. After a few seconds, they turn on again and the Puppet is gone.

**Golden Freddy**

"This is the first time, that I am really meaning it. I would totally punch myself, until this ghost gives up on revenge and rests her soul. Yes, Afton was bad, but this is just wrong. This goes beyond revenge!" He says and turns off the camera.

**Golden Bonnie**

"Springtrap... it's a really uncool name. To be fair, I am really glad, that no ghosts exists in my universe." Golden Bonnie says and sighs, before he turns off the camera.

**Funtime Freddy**

"I am NOT CRAZY!" He yells angry and Bon-Bon nods. "He may have some... issues, but Funtime Freddy is far from crazy." Bon-Bon says and Funtime Freddy smiles proudly.

"Bon-Bon, I don't know what to say!" He says touched with a big smile. "Awwwwwww, YES BFF STRIKES AGAIN! I love my cute little version, but it lacks way too much character." Bon-Bon says and Funtime Freddy laughs, while his face opens and closes with his laughing.

**Funtime Foxy**

"I am confused... I am a boy, right?" He asks and I shrug with an explanation. "Oh, that's kinda dumb. Mangle just ignored it... anyway, I really like my canon version. It has style and is just like me." He says and begins to dance, but I cut off, because it isn't related to the question.

**Baby**

"What a girl, really. I would never backstab, unlike her. I really love you all and I hope everyone has a nice day." Baby says with a honest smile.

**Ennard**

"...ok...not funny..." Is all he says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone, because I know would feel this way!  
> Toy Bonnie is my favorite, BUT! His character (my version) is designed to STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT! You can clearly see it in most chapters and this chapter knows about the readers... that's why he has the most lines (and funny/weird)! He wants to get the attention, to be the 'best'!  
> Please understand my character decision on Toy Bonnie, because in chapters where he knows about the readers... yeah, he 100% tries to steal the spotlight.


	4. Music Battle, Extreme Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small story, that I think shows some possibilities for future chapters.  
> It's not canon and just for fun, it's an idea that I can't put in my main story and made it in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't say any names, because copyright or advertisement. My own music knowledge is limited anyway!

Jeremy, Bon-Bon, The Puppet, Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie are the judges.

The competitors of this battle are all ready, but Golden Freddy explains the rules one last time.

"You play music, then we vote up or down and since we all have very different tastes... nobody should get five up votes, unless you can all blow us away." Golden Freddy says and sees Toy Bonnie smirk a little bit.

The judges sit in front of the main stage and behind them sit everyone else.

"So, the first-" Jeremy gets interrupted as Bon-Bon throws his arms up and yells. "BABY!" Everyone looks around and notice that Baby is missing.

"I said, BABY!" Bon-Bon yells louder and the lights go out.

"How!?!" Jeremy asks, because he is NOT happy, that his animatronics have this much control. Nobody has the chance to answer, as the stage gets lit from completely new spotlights on the ceiling.

Baby is on the stage and begins to sing. Everyone is very quiet and listens, while Baby very slowly ascends from nearly invisible strings.

The performance takes about 20 minutes and everyone hasn't moved at all, as they stare at this beautiful performance. Baby finished, as she is on the ground again and the slowly the normal lights turn on.

"This was sad and yet beautiful!" Bon-Bon says and helds up an up vote. Baby bows to him and the others wake up from the trance.

"I like the lyrics." Jeremy says and waits for everyone to hear him. "But this isn't my style and it was waaay tooo loooonnnngggg." Jeremy votes down.

"I agree with the lenghts, but the lyrics were perfect! I like the Mirror, Mirror parts the best." The Puppet says and votes up, as Baby looks at them with her signature smile.

"I have no problems with the lengths and your performance, but the lyrics weren't clear enough." Golden Freddy says and Golden Bonnie punch him playfully.

"Lyrics were perfect! Just totally boring music and way too long. It just felt like torture." Golden Bonnie says and votes down, as Funtime Freddy clears loudly his throat.

"I can show you, what torture is!" Funtime Freddy says and everyone looks at him. "FREDDY! STOP!" Bon-Bon says and Funtime Freddy just crosses his arms.

"It wasn't bad, because it was just amazing!" Golden Freddy says and votes up. Baby bows down and leaves the stage, before Jeremy stands up and takes some water.

"Now, Funtime Freddy would be next. But! We decided Funtime Foxy is next." The Puppet says and a few snicker at Funtime Freddy's opened face. It take a few seconds, before he closes it and looks away with crossed arms.

"Since when did we decide it?" Golden Bonnie asks and his brother shrugs. "Ok, but Funtime Freddy is next." Jeremy says and Bon-Bon squeals in happiness with heart eyes, as Funtime Foxy enters the stage.

 

He is carrying a new guitar, it's black with pink flames and Bonnie suddenly laughs. He stops, as he notices the unwanted attention and points next to him, at Toy Bonnie.

"I didn't say anything." He says and everyone looks back, when Toy Freddy snickers loudly and points at Toy Bonnie. "I just whispered a little." Is all he says and the lights change again.

"Hey bonnie, what did he say?" Chica whispers to her friend. "You will see, later." Bonnie whispers back with an unsure look. "I think."

Funtime Foxy begins to rock and soon the lyrics follow. His movement is in sync with the music and opens his head in sync with the lyrics.

It doesn't take long and only four minutes before it's finished and he takes out a rose, thows it into the air and it scatters.

Most clapped and screamed. "VOTE! UP! VOTE! UP!" And it slowly stops, as the judges look at Golden Bonnie, who has already voted up.

"Heck yeah! This IS music!" He says and the other look at each other.

"Pooh!" Bon-Bon votes down and the other gasp, even Funtime Foxy. "I only liked your cute movement." Bon-Bon says happy and the others sigh in relief, because nobody wants to repeat the Bon-Bon accident.

"I don't really like loud things." The Puppet says and votes down.

"Me too, but I really enjoyed it! God job, Funtime Foxy." Jeremy says with an up vote and Funtime Foxy smiles proudly, before he gets hit with some crumpled paper. Everyone points at Toy Chica and she now has a shocked expression.

"They all frame me! It was Toy Bonnie's idea and Freddy threw it!" She says and the judges shake their heads.

"Anyway, I enjoyed the lyrics very much. I liked the rhythm and the synced movement." Golden Freddy says and votes up, as Funtime Freddy comes to the stage and Bon-Bon shrieks loudly.

"Good luck." Funtime Foxy says and Funtime Freddy hugs him. "Aww, so CUTE!" Bon-Bon exclaims loudly and gets hit with an crumbled paper too, but completely ignores it.

"You were awesome." He says and Funtime Foxy begins to leave the stage. "Now, get prepared for something magical!" Funtime Freddy announces and Bon-Bon gets sparkling heart eyes.

 

The lights go completely out, leaving everything dark and Funtime Freddy begins to glow like a rainbow. The music starts and he dances through the dark, before beginning to rap with lyrics. This performance takes a little longer, but it was truly magical, as some glitter reflects the glowing from Funtime Freddy.

When it ended, everything turns to normal, except the glitter on the stage. Bon-Bon is smiling at his maximum and doesn't move at all with his now rainbow heart eyes.

"Bon-Bon?" Jeremy asks worried and Bon-Bon falls backwards of the table. _*Thud*_

"Is this normal?" Jeremy asks very worried and the other laugh, as the Puppet puts the Bon-Bon 'statue' back on the table.

"While we wait for our friend. Why don't we begin the vote?" The Puppet says and the judges nod.

"It was ok, just not my style." Golden Bonnie says and votes down, as Funtime Freddy nods in understanding.

"I don't like rapping and all that. I am an old bear, but the performance really was magical." Golden Freddy votes down too and Funtime Freddy bows with a smile.

"I am not a fan too, but the lyrics were good. Your dance moves were rain-bow-tastic." The Puppet says and votes up, as Golden Freddy shrugs.

"Since when, did he got those signs in his hands?" Jeremy asks and points at Bon-Bon. He has two signs and both say 'Vote Up' and it's writting on both sides!

"Anyway, it really was good! I am proud of you." Jeremy says and votes up.

"Funtime Freddy's performance was the worst thing in my life!" Yells an unrecognizable robotic voice and Bon-Bon snaps boths signs, before he turns around with glowing red eyes. Funtime Freddy facepalms, as the animatronics don't move at all and Bon-Bon turns to the stage again.

"It's fine, everything is fine. It's just an opinion." Bon-Bon tells himself and his eyes stop glowing, as his soon happy smile returns. Funtime Freddy leaves the stage and the judges look at their list.

"The next is-" "Chica!" Bon-Bon yells happy and the others sigh, as Chica walks to the stage.

 

Chica sings a party song and the mood in the room gets up, except for Toy Chica. Mangle and Toy Bonnie are suddenly next to her, as she refuses to smile.

"What's the problem?" Mangle asks and Toy Bonnie begins to pat Toy Chica.

"It was my idea and we both agreed..." Toy Chica slaps Toy Bonnie's hand away. "I sing this party song and she sings something like a karaoke or something." She says and Toy Bonnie laughs.

"Funtime Foxy was pretty close to my performance, but I will burn his 'bad' performance!" Toy Bonnie says and Mangle hugs her.

"You know the saying. Revenge is sweet, if you outshine your rival." Mangle says and both look at her with confused eyes.

"That's not real, right?" Toy Chica asks Toy Bonnie and he shrugs. "Might be now." He answers with a grin.

Chica finishes and the three of them stop their conversation.

"This was fun! Me and Jeremy vote up!" Bon-Bon says and Jeremy opens his mouth, as the animatronic turns to him with a big smile.

"Right. Very good, your voice is just perfect." Jeremy says and both vote up, as the golden duo are discussing. Chica blows a kiss to Bon-Bon and Jeremy, before the brothers stop.

"No special effects, not much dancing and a lame song." Golden Bonnie says and votes down, as Golden Freddy votes down too.

"It was very good and your voice was perfect, but everyone until now had something unique." Golden Freddy explains and the Puppet votes up.

"While loud, I could hear it in this restaurant." The Puppet says with an up vote and Chica leaves the stage with a smile.

"Really? Unique?" Jeremy asks and Golden Freddy shrugs, when begins to Bon-Bon squeal in happiness. Making them look at Freddy, who is on the stage.

"Wait, how did he know?" Jeremy asks and the Puppet clears his throat.

"I might made a deal with him... he stole my music box and if I wanted to get it back..." The Puppet stops and the others look at Freddy.

"We didn't rig it." Freddy says and Jeremy sighs, before turning to Golden Freddy.

"Does it count? Because the order should have been a surprise." Jeremy says and Golden Freddy begins to think.

"That was the idea... It shouldn't change the outcome." Golden Freddy says and Jeremy nods, as Bon-Bon and Golden Bonnie shrug. Both clearly aren't interested and just want to enjoy the show.

"Hold it!" Toy Bonnie shouts and gets everyones attention, as he stands on a table. "Even if the funtime animatronics were the only ones, that didn't know the order... the fact, that Freddy blackmailed, then told his friends and then Bonnie told us." Toy Bonnie stops, as the judges look at Bonnie. Bonnie begins to whistle, before Toy Bonnie stomps on the table to get their attention, again.

"I demand to get justice! I want to be after him!" Toy Bonnie says and points at Freddy, before the judges begin to argue. It goes in both ways really fast, as the first minute is reached. Jeremy stands up and looks at the grinning Toy Bonnie.

"I, as your boss and creator of this event. I've decided, that no changes to the order are made." Jeremy says and everyone sees Toy Bonnie shrugging it off.

"And I, as your friend. Refuse to accept it!" Toy Bonnie says and most animatronics gasp, before taking a few steps back. "I am after Freddy!" He says and Jeremy crosses his arms.

"No and if you accept it, then you will be disqualified!" Jeremy says and Toy Bonnie drops his mouth, as Bon-Bon puts his hands over his mouth.

"Is this your answer?" Toy Bonnie asks in shock. "Yes." "NO! I REFUSE and do you know why?" He pauses for a moment, to bring everyone on the same level.

"Because you value a FUN EVENT OVER YOUR FRIENDS!" Jeremy's eyes go big. "The winner doesn't get anything and don't get us started on the details of this event! We all worked on it, even if it was just a really small portion! If you disqualify me, then why should I be your friend? Apparently, Jeremy does care enough for me!" Toy Bonnie says really angry and everyone looks at Jeremy for the response.

"I" Is all Jeremy gets out, before Toy Bonnie jumps from the table and approaches him with a pretty angry and hurt look. Toy Bonnie stops in front of him and taps his foot on the ground with crossed arms.

"I wanted it fair." Jeremy says and Toy Bonnie scoffs with a sad smile, before he stops tapping.

"It wasn't fair, because the funtime animatronics don't know the order. I have a hard time to call you a friend." He says unsure and breaks his crossed arms, before looking at the ground.

"I haven't thought your way. I am sorry, disqualifying is crossing a line and I didn't saw it. It's a fun event and the winner gets nothing... I-" Toy Bonnie shuts him up with a hug.

"Aww, cute." Bon-Bon says and the tension goes out the window, as Toy Bonnie breaks the hug with a smile.

"I am just worried, like always." He says the half truth with a smile. "I just can't wait to show you all my perfect performance." Toy Bonnie says with a nervous fake chuckle.

"It's ok, you can perform after Freddy." Jeremy says and pats Toy Bonnie on the shoulder.

 

It took a few minutes to return everything to normal and Freddy can begin. The lights go completely out, before his face lits up and shines in the rhythm of the music. He sings a story and it catches the interest of nearly everyone.

The song finishes after nearly 10 minutes and the normal lights turn on, again. The judges are about to vote, when the others begin to clap.

"Ok, it really was a good story." Jeremy says and votes up with a smile. "You might rival Foxy." He jokes and Freddy bows with his hat.

"I really can see it. You have talent in telling stories while singing." The Puppet says with an up vote, as Golden Bonnie votes down.

"For a five up votes... the music is lacking." Golden Bonnie says and Bon-Bon gasps loudly.

"Don't worry for the up votes... he is just jealous~" Bon-Bon mimics his voice with a 'double' up vote and Golden Bonnie snarls, while the others grin at Bon-Bon's attitude.

"Brother, he was just messing with you." Golden Freddy says and his brother returns to his calm with a sigh, before Golden Freddy votes up.

"Thanks." Freddy says and leaves the stage, before Toy Bonnie comes on it with a guitar and with gloves on.

The guitar is blue with yellow flames and Toy Bonnie waits for the spotlights, as six very big loudspeakers come from the floor.

"What!?!" Jeremy says with some others and Toy Bonnie clears his throat.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt your ears... I just need them to enhance the sound from this custom made guitar." Toy Bonnie says with a smirk, before he blinks.

"What? Does ANYONE understand him?" Jeremy asks and the others shake their heads. "Explain, because I am a little worried." He says and Toy Bonnie rolls his eyes.

"First, you all might to sit a little back and then I can tell you." He says and they all sit farther away after a minute.

"I always dreamed to do this and I promise with _everything_ I have... that I calculated everything and not a single outcome was bad." Toy Bonnie says completely serious and the other just stare in confusion.

"I am showing you all my true power! Let's get this show rolling..." Toy Bonnie says, as the comeplete guitar suddenly burns and the top of the loudspeakers. "AND LIGHT IT ON FIRE!" He yells, as he begins to play.

 

They all stare at the burning retsaurant, as the firefighters begin to put it out. Toy Bonnie begins to whistle, but Jeremy slaps him across the face.

"You are totally insane." Jeremy says and Toy Bonnie flinches at the last word.

"It was an accident." He says and Toy Chica slaps him.

"YOU SLAMMED THE BURNING GUITAR TO THE GROUND!" She yells and he gulps.

"But the stage was out of metal." He says and Chica slaps him on the back of his head.

"But hard enough to make it fly to the normal floor and that's wood." She says and Toy Bonnie slightly chuckles.

"My hands were hot and it did hurt really bad, after a while." He says, as Freddy turns him around to rest of the angry looking animatronics.

"Why did you think this was a good idea?" Freddy asks and the others agree or repeat it, while Toy Bonnie begins to panic a little.

"I wanted to win and show it to all... I wanted to see your faces of defeat." He says and Jeremy slaps him again.

"And you gave me my biggest guilt trip in my life, just so you can WIN!?!" Jeremy says and this time punches the animatronic, even if Jeremy hurts himself more. Jeremy holds his hurting fist, as Toy Bonnie panics.

"Yes, but it's a contest! I REALLY mean it! I wouldn't lie for it, because I would get nothing as a prize. It's comepletely logical and I just wanted to have some fun!" Toy Bonnie says, before sob sounds come from him.

"Hey, come here." Bonnie says and hugs the sobbing Toy Bonnie. "Was it really your dream?" Bonnie asks carefully and Toy Bonnie nods, as he hugs back.

"It was... seems like it's over." Toy Bonnie sobs, as Funtime Freddy joins the hug with Bon-Bon on his right hand.

"We don't hate you! Even for the idea it's an up vote for me!" Bon-Bon says and Toy Bonnie slowly stops his sobbing.

"Bon-Bon and me are going to talk with Jeremy, nothing bad is going to happen." Funtime Freddy says and Bon-Bon loudly nods.

"Count me in! If Jeremy is trying anything, then we are going to stop him!" Bonnie says and hugs Toy Bonnie harder.

"Thanks... I just hope everyone can forgive me." He says worried and melts into the hugs with a small hidden smile.

"Don't worry, Toy Bonnie! I will make your dream come true, just believe!" Bon-Bon announces with a genuine smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, Toy Bonnie is really something... Shame, that I haven't seen a fanfiction/work with a character like him, but that's why I made him this... smart :D  
> I am not trying to make my fanfiction/work better, because I have a super smart character... I just wanted to point it out, because I think it would break many stories, if they have a character this smart.  
> For a tragic or dramatic events, the characters aren't super smart for obvious reasons :(  
> (I don't like these types anyway, maybe I am weird or something)


	5. Special Night: FNaF 1, Night 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original group lost six nights against Mike Schmidt.  
> Golden Freddy calls Marionette for help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with an game AT version, because I wanted to write a game night without breaking their character.  
> (Marionette is female, because the animatronics have ghosts in them... I don't care about their genders and please don't let this stop from enjoying this)

**NIGHT 7, 23:30  
**

The animatronics have a meeting at the stage, just before this 'Mike Schmidt' comes for his last night.

"This our last chance, before he kills again." Freddy says to Golden Freddy. The others are waiting for Golden Freddy to speak, because he is the one that made their tactics against the night guards.

"I asked her for help. She sends someone special to deal with our problem." Golden Freddy says and the others have no idea where this is going.

"And who is this? We know her powers, why doesn't she just teleport in there and get the killer?" Bonnie asks and Chica agrees with a nod.

"She doesn't agree, something with gifts and life and unfair. If I could move, then we would be free a long time ago." Golden Freddy says and just stands there like a statue.

"That's why we are here. Now, who is our guest?" Freddy asks, as Foxy's ears go up just before the front door bursts open.

"Wooow, this place is dus-" Toy Bonnie stops when he sees them, before coming closer. The others tense, before staring at Golden Freddy.

"HIM?" Bonnie yells in disbelieve and Toy Bonnie shrugs.

"He is from a different dimension and Marionette said, that he is the smartest animatronic ever." Golden Freddy says not fully believing it and a little surprised.

"I really am smart and I am here to solve your 'problem'." Toy Bonnie says with a smirk and tries to think of all the possibilities possible.

"I am fine, as long he doesn't get in the way." Foxy says with a glare at Toy Bonnie.

"Toy Bonnie is just here as a distraction." Golden Freddy says and the others relaxe, until Toy Bonnie snorts.

"How about you ALL stay out of the way?" Toy Bonnie mocks him and Golden Freddy teleports in front of him. Toy Bonnie takes two steps back, but doesn't show fear.

"I am the boss here and you are really pushing it." Golden Freddy threatens, as the others are grinning.

"You are cute, but Samantha is the scary one. How about a bet, if I can catch him alone? Oh, wait. You are scared to lose against me." Toy Bonnie smiles, as the others laugh it off.

"Fine." Golden Freddy accepts without much thinking.

"What?" Foxy and Freddy ask, as Bonnie growls and Chica has her beak hanging open.

"Ok, I am the only one who can hunt. Goldilocks has to get out and not spying, because I want to see your reaction. The winner gets a wish." Toy Bonnie says and holds a hands out.

"Don't risk it." Freddy advises Golden Freddy, but it doesn't matter. They shake hands and a blue flame appears around the shake, before it disappears without a trace.

"Blue, hot and now get out." Toy Bonnie says, just before Golden Freddy vanishes. The others huff, before going to their places and Toy Bonnie crosses his arm.

"No comment? Not any emotion? Oh boy, what a bunch of 'party poopers'." He says and remembers Funtime Freddy's annoyance, before he forms a plan.

 

**23:50**

Mike enters the haunted restaurant and runs into his office. His past nights drove him crazy, but it's time to play it safe. He carries a backpack and unloads the big power battery. He doesn't have much time and begins to connect the battery with the doors.

He made some math on night six and the power should be enough to hold all night. Nothing is going to get in, because he plays dirty. Those animatronics won't get him and he can rest all night.

 

**0:00, NIGHT 7, 6 hours left, Mike FOCUS  
**

Mike closes both doors with a smile and jumps when the phone begins to ring. He knows it isn't the mysterious friend and he let's the phone ringing a few times, before reaching towards it.

"Is this the night guard?" A cheerful voice asks and Mike tolls his eyes, before waiting.

"...Hello? Are you pranking me?" The voice asks unsure and Mike snickers.

"Very funny! Our boss won't be happy." The voice says worried and Mike gulps.

"Is this live?" Mike asks with the realization.

"What?"

"What are you asking?"

"Sorry, I am confused. How are the animatronics doing?"

"Good and I am safe in my room.

"What?"

"Uh..."

"Listen, the animatronics got turned off for maintenance and I am coming to check on them." The voice says smoothly, but a bit worried.

"Y-you know, right?" Mike asks and the voice gulps.

"Yeah and I am at the entrance right now. Could you check the cameras?" The voice asks carefully.

"Sure." Mike answeres and checks the cameras. He is shocked, because no animatronic has moved. "It's true."

"Can I come in?" The voice asks and Mike turns off the tablet.

"Sure, just knock on the door and then we can talk." Mike says relieved and feels stupid for playing dirty in a game that hasn't begun.

It takes some minutes, before this person knocks on the right door. Mike immediantly picks up the tablet and looks at every camera.

"Hellooo~?" The voice asks in a cheerful voice, before knocking again and Mike blinks back into reality. He puts the tablet down and smiles a very relieved smile.

"Sorry, I just got some PTSD from the animatronics." He says and opens the door. He can't believe his eyes, as a new animatronic stands infront of him. Time seems to slow down, as the blue rabbit animatronic with green eyes and red cheeks begins to run at him. He hasn't left his finger from the button and presses it, as the animatronic jumps at him with the biggest smirk Mike has ever seen.

Mike sees it in slow motion, as the animatronic flies at him and the door slams down on the animatronics back. The hands of the animatronic makes him fall backwards, as the hands slide down to his legs before grabbing them. The wold speeds up again, as the animatronic slams on the ground with a painful moan.

"Damn it!" The animatronic growls out and his face is as scrunched up as possible with his eyes closed. Mike takes some deep breath and sees the door is holding the animatronic down, before the animatronic opens his green eyes.

"What's up?" The animatronic asks, before letting go of Mike's foot and tries to get up. Mike panics for a moment and crawls away, before letting out some breath he was holding. Mike coughs, before getting up and the animatronic gives up to move around.

"Could you help me?" The animatronic asks with puppy eyes, but Mike smiles in triumph.

"Nice try, but I will survive the night." Mike says, before sitting down in his chair.

"Please? I am very sorry, it was just a prank bro." The animatronic whines with a puppy face and Mike snorts, before showing his middle finger at the animatronic.

"Rude." The animatronic says in clear annoyance.

"Shut up you piece of plastic." Mike says and the animatronic growls very loud, but Mike just laughs.

"You should know, this a bet. I am not here to hurt you, but if you keep-" The animatronic gets interrupted from another voice and Mike looks at his camera tablet.

"Smartest animatronic, huh?" Bonnie mocks the new animatronic. "Nice butt, but it seems like a girl's butt." Chica laughs.

"I didn't know Mike is a badass too! Chica, I don't have a butt." The animatronic says with a sigh. Mike snickers and is a little surprised of the word choice for him.

"Toy Bonnie, I can hold the door up." Freddy says and Mike's eyes grow in fear, as two paws appear under the door.

"No! Get away! I don't need your help or you are going to pay!" Toy Bonnie says and the paws go away, but Mike begins to sweat anyway. Suddenly, Toy Bonnie twitches violently with a grunt and Mike jumps a little.

"Who was that?" Toy Bonnie growls angry and Mike freezes. The venom in this voice burns your skin, but the other animatronics laugh.

"Ticklish, this is the best!" Bonnie says, before Toy Bonnie begins to flinch.

"I am not-" Toy Bonnie gulps. "I won't let this-" Toy Bonnie begins to giggle and begins to throw curses around.

"Ohhh, hehe. You, helk! HAHAHA..." Toy Bonnie cuts himself off with a growl, before his giggles return. Even Mike is beginning to laugh, but forces himself to stop when Toy Bonnie's glaring eyes meet his.

"You are, hehe god. Paying juhu no." Toy Bonnie grunts, as he curses again. Moments later, his voice is gone and his twitching stops.

"What a 'party pooper'." Chica mocks, before the walk away. Toy Bonnie blinks a few times, before looking at Mike.

"Please?" He whines with another puppy face.

"Nope." Mike says with a big grin and Toy Bonnie slams his head at the ground with a sigh.

 

**0:30, Toy Bonnie's POV**

It has been a few minutes and I have no idea how this Mike is this cold. He said PTSD, maybe that's why... I couldn't let Freddy help me or I would have lost the bet. I can't believe, that I lied this much... but the a Schmidt always plays dirty and that's something I admire deep down.

I hoped Mike would help me out, because I never attacked him. I just wanted to get in the room and yeah. Everything might seem bad, but I lost the bet only in five hours and 28 minutes. Time really seems to fly, but this makes sense.

Time seems to move faster in many situations and Scott clearly wanted us to be able to 'skip' time. I am debating, because it's very risky in this situation. I am going to have to think about it very carefully.

**05:27:58 left**

Power is generator. Mike is going to sleep. They can't help. I can't move. Arms fine. Not strong enough in this angle. Ears are still cute. Eyes aren't glowing. Legs and feet useless. Revenge is sweet. Puppy isn't working. AM I CUTE? YES! Can't reach anything. Conviencing him? I lied. Need a dirty Samantha joke. She would kick my butt out of this situation with a moan. I need to find something to slip out. Water? I can't cry. Whining can't unstuck me. But it can trick him.

**05:27:56 left**

I leave my planning phase and collect my thoughts. I have to make it authentic and weak, but it needs a good build up. I go through my plan, before I clear my throat loudly. Mike slowly lookd at me unimpressed, as I show my real face from my real feelings. The less lies this has, the better and less guilt for lying.

"Mike, can we please talk?" I whine a little and I am lucky he doesn't know me. I hope, because the other option is to give up and I never gave up without a plan. Mike crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. Bad combination, humans tend to trust someone less, if they cross their arms first. He might not want to listen to me anymore. I can't lie, until he trusts me or the bridge burns very fast down later.

"How do you know my name?" He asks wary and with way too much suspicion to tell the truth without prove. I make sure to fake a scared quiver and make sure, that he has a nametag on his uniform. He does, but I can't tell it too fast or confident. He knows I am not bowing down to anyone, this means no hard feelings, but not aggressive and this leaves with the best option.

"You have a nametag." I deadpan and point at it. He looks at it and facepalms. Score, because now he feels like an idiot. He is the type that won't let feelings control him, but it still distracts him. I have all the ingredients for my plan and only need to be harmless.

"Ok, do you say something useful?" He asks and I suppress the urge to troll him. It's fun, but it would steal the ingredients for the friend bridge we would get. It's probably a hate/like bridge, just like nearly every bridge I have... Samantha and me have a hate/love bridge, the fifth best bridge I have or had in my life.

"Yeah, I just want..." To trick you. "To talk with you." And tricking you. "Small talk, because we are stuck for a few hours." He isn't, but he's to scared to leave. Whatever he says, it's not going to be worse than a no. His character says, that he tries to play the 'there is no we' trick.

"Fine, but I could always leave you alone." He says and I would roll my eyes, if this Mike knew me. I do it anyway, because I want to see his reaction. He doesn't show a reaction and that's fine, because I can push it now.

"I dare you to leave, because you won't. The others clearly don't care much on what I say and if you want them to catch you... go ahead." I say the lie with a smirk and he glares. They wouldn't let me win the bet, just because I am the only hunter... for a new friend. I can't wait to see his face, when I win the bet, because I hunted a friend.

"I hate you." He says angry or annoyed. I can't make it out, because I don't know him. He lied, because he doesn't have a reason to hate me and it's just a no hard feelings sentence. It doesn't ease my pain though. I have to push it and see what happens.

"That's a lie." I wait and he has that stone face. Can't end well, but I need to learn him. "I haven't done anything and have no ill intent towards you. This proves, that you have no reason to hate me." I finish with my standard grin, maybe with a little more smirk.

"You are all just monsters who kill every guard." Not me, but he won't believe the truth. "I have no reason NOT to hate you!" He finishes with a lie, but humans in this mindset are the quirky ones. Can't tell the truth, because this would be the final coffin in the nail. Wait, that's just a glitch... I would only think it wrong, if I am not concentrating. He is good, really damn good in distracting me with his lies!

"Maybe, but maybe I didn't want to hurt you! I don't really know these" Jerks. "animatronics, but I am sorry if you are too dumb to read me!" I spit out and knew it wasn't the best solution, but seeing his confused, angry and annoyed face. It was totally worth it and we always could become friends later. He needs to say it in honesty at the end, but having a friend is more important. I can totally woo him without problems, just like everyone else.

"I am not dumb." I am not sorry, you jerk. "I know what you are playing!" Really? You are quite delusional. Mike walks to the button, that could win the bet. Increasing the chance and allowing me to get sugar sweet revenge.

"You want me to come closer to you and then kill me." I could have done that earlier. I deadpan it with my perfect expression on how delusional he is, but maybe he has PTSD and sees things. That would make everything harder and involves some hugging.

"But I have a way to tell you my answer." He says and presses the button. He could leave it open or close it and everything says it closes again. I don't dare to move, just incase he is watching like he is watching, but he closes the door anyway. ***crunch***

I hiss and that's not good. Hissing means something is broken and I know what just broke. It's just my bulletproof plating and the pain isn't bad. The next might make me unable to bow or maybe killing my leg rotators things. I am smart, but NOT A NERD!

"Kinda satisfying. The crunch must have hurt." He smiles content. This guy is a roller coaster with his mood changes. He is paying, but in a cruel way. I hope he has PTSD or it might not be cruel enough. I recall the time and set my feets ready, because nothing like playing a good revenge bait.

"The first one was worse, maybe you didn't press hard enough?" I mock him, as I wait for him and the second he presses the button... I jump forward and lift my legs. The door closes and catch my feets, but I recall them in the last second and the door hits the ground.

I hear him scrambling away from me, as I stand slowly up and put on my angriest possible. I activate my eye lights and slowly turn towards him. I can already smell his pee or something like that. I slowly advance, as he begins to scream and beg. I grab his hands very hard and rough, even if it makes me feel guilty. The revenge is already too sweet.

I lift him a little from the ground and growl, as he shivers and is dying from a heart attack. I hope not, because this would be sad. I could brag about it later, while it might be my first true regret. I slowly turns us around and let go of his hands.

I jumap at him, the moment he realizes what happened. I let my screech out and make him scream louder. Since I tackled him towards the ground, I made sure to not hurt him and protected his head with one hand and the other to stop myself from crushing him. I turn my eye lights of and hug him while I laugh. Not only because it was funny, but.

"Everything is fine." I say honestly and look at his frozen face with a grin. "Have you seen a ghost?" I joke and boop my nose. Unfortunately, I removed this feature from myself, after the great nose honk abuse from Samantha. I still play a recoding of my nose boop, because it's cute, even if Mike just flinched from the boop.

"Hey, Mike." I say and he remains frozen. The poor ghost kids think I would have just broken him, but it's not true. He is just shocked. I quickly check a pulse for his heartbeat rate and it's a little too much. I could slap him, but I don't think this helps our future friendship in a few hours.

"You hear me?" I ask and I hear the others on the right door talking. With the doors closed, the sound is too faint to hear the words and I can only match the tones manually, if I want to know who speaks. I sit up, but not on him even if it looks like it. We have a little air between us, as I snap my fingers a few times and he regains his consciousness with way too heavy breathing.

Only one option I can do, before he faints, screams or dies from himself. I lean in and kiss him, even if it's not a kiss and I play some sounds to give him the impression. As I break it with my real expression, I don't need to look, as they laugh and I am happy in the inside, that they are too dumb to have a phone.

I look at him and he is just blinking like a disco ball. For a second, I wanted to dance with him, but wouldn't help and I doubt he can dance at all. Seriously, I nearly screeched again, just to see what would happen. Would he die of a heart attack or faint? I have a bet to win, right. I hope this happens again without any bet, because this is just to thrilling.

Mike becomes pale and I get up, before hauling him up too. He then proceeds to slump to the ground and vomit. Tasty and good smelling, would see it again and that's not why I scan it, while holding him. The substances say fish, the root of all vomit! Who would kill a fish, eat it and puke it right out? Clearly a this fish was poisend or something, because I have nothing to do with it.

He is aware, but doesn't say a word. I open the left door and begin to walk towards the toilets. While he feels safer here, it's not comfortable anymore and his possible PTSD came from those jerks. Payback is coming tonight and I check the time.

 

**1:17, No POV**

Toy Bonnie carefully leads Mike into the male toilets. Once they arrived inside, Toy Bonnie walks to the door, because the others are there.

"I am the hunter, now shush and leave us." Toy Bonnie says, before closing the door. He pretends to walk away with his feets and then listens to their conversation.

"He won the bet, that's unfair." Chica complains and Toy Bonnie puts on a smug expression for his own accomplishment.

"We could rescue the night guard." Bonnie says and Toy Bonnie keeps himself from laughing, but not from the huge grin.

"Against the rules, he would win just for the attempt. Let's just return to our positions and wait to see." Freddy says with a grin and Toy Bonnie rolls his eyes.

"Aye." Foxy agrees and they return to their main positions. Toy Bonnie waits until they are really gone.

He enters the toilet where he put down the now shaking Mike with closed eyes. Without saying anything, Toy Bonnie hugs him slowly and doesn't break the hug. Mike stops shaking after a long time and doesn't return the hug, but blushes a little uncomfortable. Without looking, Toy Bonnie is slowly grinning and thinking if he dares to possible ruin the coming friendship.

"..." Toy Bonnie waits and Mike doesn't notice anything. He slowly calms down and Toy Bonnie notice it, because he secretly has a finger on Mike's wrist to check the pulse.

"Mike?" He asks carefully and notices the slightly increasing pulse. Toy Bonnie closes his eyes, because they have no use and function right now.

"Y-yes-s?" Mike swallows out, at least in Toy Bonnie's 'How To Be A Cool Dude' book.

"You are safe." He whispers softly into his ear. His heartbeat increases and Toy Bonnie notices the 'not best choice', like his book says.

"Ok, you gotta calm down, if you keep this... fainting is our least problem." Toy Bonnie says and it successfully distracts Mike.

"Faint?" Mike asks confused and Toy Bonnie chuckles with consciousness body movement along the chuckle.

"Yeah." Toy Bonnie removes his finger on the wrist. "I never wanted to spook someone to death." He jokes with a shorter chuckle and without any movement.

"I've had worse." Mike says way calmer and Toy Bonnie slowly rubs his back.

"Man, if I could say cliche without being it cliche." Toy Bonnie plays it as a joke and Mike slowly melts into the hug, before hugging back.

"Boy, should've asked him." Toy Bonnie says with a now knowing smirk.

"About what?" Mike asks and Toy Bonnie opens his gleefully eyes with a grin.

"How do you ask someone, if they are gay~?" Toy Bonnie sings, but it's not in a bad way and more for his own enjoyment.

"U-uh, what?" Mike asks with a heating face and Toy Bonnie notices it without looking, because his sensors are purrfect.

"You wanted to know~" He teases with a purr and shudders his body in sync with the purr. Mike's head is only going more red and Toy Bonnie is tempted to take a photo.

"I." Mike breaks his hug, but Toy Bonnie doesn't budge. "It's late, isn't it?" Mike says nervous and clearly dying, while Toy Bonnie chuckles.

"Yeah, you should go into bed, but maybe I should come with you~" He flirts and breaks the hug, as Mike freezes. He doesn't look Toy Bonnie in the eye.

"It's ok, I have no gender... I have male voice, but that's it. I can change my voice into a female, if it makes you feel better~" Toy Bonnie teases again and Mike clearly is lost.

"No, this is better." Mike says and turns completely away, as Toy Bonnie laughs.

"You make it easy. Don't worry, I am just joking or this would be weird... I have seen some robots, animatronics and androids for this." Toy Bonnie says and slowly turns Mike around, before forcing him to look into his green eyes.

"But I never had any interests and just like the reactions, if I flirt a little. It's so stupid, that it's funny." He explains and slowly moves back, before walking out of the toilets.

 

**3:25, No POV**

Toy Bonnie has set everything up for his revenge. His plan is clearly crossing some personal lines, but it's worth it.

"And this is how I separate my hook." Foxy explains and shown Toy Bonnie his hook, before he steals it and runs into the kitchen.

"HEY!" Foxy yells, while he follows. He enters the kitchen and Toy Bonnie is holding a rope.

"This rope is holding a bucket full of water, over burning oil... if they hit, you can say bye bye to this restaurant." Toy Bonnie says and suddenly places the rope in Foxy's one hand, before slowly going away with his hook.

"You are bluffing." Foxy says and slowly lets the rope slide up, until some water comes onto the oil and a flame bursts up. He quickly pulls the rope down and glares at a laughing Toy Bonnie.

"If it would have been more, the rope could have caugh on fire and bye bye restaurant. Have fun!" Toy Bonnie says, before turning on loud music and walks away, as Foxy begins to curse.

 

After a few minutes, Toy Bonnie arrives at the stage and walks in front of Freddy.

"Why do you have Foxy's hook?" Freddy asks and the others next to him are asking the same.

"It has something to do with the wish from Golden Freddy." Toy Bonnie explains, before stealing the microphone from Freddy.

"What are you doing!" Chica asks alarmed and Toy Bonnie rolls his eyes.

"Taking my wish. Can you please go off the stage? I want to show you all something." He asks and Freddy stares a while, before slowly nodding.

"Why is music in the kitchen?" Chica asks and Toy Bonnie shrugs.

"Some music for the show, that I am doing." He explains, before lying the items down on the stage and stealing Bonnie's guitar.

"HEY!" He complains, but Toy Bonnie gives him the puppy look.

"I am not making a scratch, I promise!" He says absolutely serious and Bonnie nods with a sigh.

 

It took a minute or two, before he ready and on stage. Guitar aroung him, the microphone in one hand and the hook in his other hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I welcome you all today's show! It has an R, three E, one G and one N and some a mysterious letter! Who can say, what this mysterious letter is?" Toy Bonnie finishes and Chica raises her hand.

"Yes, Chica?" He asks politely.

"Is it an H?" She asks and Toy Bonnie plays some sad music on the guitar.

"Sorry dear, but it's wrong." He says, as Bonnie raises a hand.

"This feels like a prank." He says and Toy Bonnie plays some rock tune.

"Nope, it's a R E A L word!" He cheers and Freddy slowly raises his hand with a suspicious look.

"Is the mysterious a V?" Freddy asks slowly and Toy Bonnie makes a thinking face.

"What do you say, when you want to eat a pie, but you can't get it and it doesn't matter where you..." He raises the hook.

"Slice it?" He asks, before slicing the guitar in half.

"NOOOO-" "WHAT!" "STOP!" "OOO!" Toy Bonnie sees their face, before he slices the microphone too and than runs into the kitchen.

The others follow, but stop when they see an angry Foxy holding a rope. Toy Bonnie takes out a hidden big glass with something green in it. He throws the hook in there and it melts away, before he opens most cupboards in the kitchen with destroyed pizzas and other things. They miss the opportunity to grab him, as he jumps past them.

"Welp, see you all later~!" He sings before running into the office and closes the door behind him.

 

Mike was in it and waiting, but he watched it in the cameras.

"That is insane!" Mike says and Toy Bonnie laughs.

"They won't try to hurt you anymore." Toy Bonnie says and Mike gives him a puzzled expression.

"How? I am here every night!" He says and Toy Bonnie smirks.

"Don't worry, I will have a long talk with Goldilocks." He explains without saying to much and it doesn't change Mike's expression. Toy Bonnie looks were the vomit was and is happy they removed it, he then closes his eyes and waits until it's time for his wish.

 

**6:00, No POV**

Golden Freddy suddenly appears and Mike screams, as Toy Bonnie chuckles.

"Hmm, what is this?" Golden Freddy asks confused and Mike too.

"I've won a new friend! Right?" Toy Bonnie asks Mike and he thinks for a few seconds.

"Yeah, he is a good friend and I am happy he isn't a murderer!" Mike says and Golden Freddy looks completely alienated at Toy Bonnie.

"Great, but you lost the bet." Golden Freddy says, as a slow grin appears.

"Nope, I have won my hunt. The hunt for a new friend!" Toy Bonnie cheers with a smirk and they look at him with unreadable expressions.

"Wait, what?" Mike asks confused and nervous. Golden Freddy suddenly smirks.

"You lost and do you know why? Time limit is over!" He says, Toy Bonnie shrugs.

"We made two win conditions. Yours, that I hunt and kill him before six and mine, that is hunting a new friend with no limit. If he said no, then you would've won." Toy Bonnie explains with a smile and high fives a little confused Mike.

"Fine, but you hope this wish isn't too long." Golden Freddy warns him, but Toy Bonnie just laughs.

"We are going to have a full talk with everyone, because Mike Schmidt is now your guard." He teases and smiles at their expressions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't include Toy Bonnie, I promise! (I know he got the most time and fatigue is knocking on the door)


	6. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha (Human/Female) and Funtime Freddy (Animatronic/Male) decided to stay a night in a house owned by Springtrap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if Springtrap (Suit operated by a human) is the bad guy and became her (Samantha) main rival, those events don't have any influence in these chapters.  
> Doesn't mean those events never happened and these chapters are just for fun.
> 
> (Marionette (Nightmare version) and the Puppet (Normal version) aren't the same)

Samantha and Funtime Freddy made a bet, that's why they called Springtrap for a meeting at night. Of course they ditched their friends without them noticing. Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie were the first to call, but Samantha lies to them and says they wanted their first date alone. She ended the call the moment she finished her sentence, as they arrive at the door.

"Why do you always lie? Especially to the extrem." Funtime Freddy asks with a glare. Samantha knocks on the wooden door, before turning to him with a small grin.

"They would get worried, that the small human girl gets her ice stolen or something. Our bet is worth every possible lie." Samantha says with a small grin, as thumps can be heard. The noise stops as the door opens with Springtrap looking at them.

"Fine... come in." He says in raspy voice and they follow him into the living room. They take their seat in a comfy couch, but only Samantha does relax in it. The wall TV is off and the missing sound is adding to the tension between them.

"Our meeting..." Samantha begins. The next few seconds of silence make Springtrap rubbing a hand behind the head.

"Yes... the meeting." Springtrap clears his throat before he continues to talk.

"What do you need?" He asks with a more normal voice. Funtime Freddy opens his mouth to speak, but Samantha holds a hand up and speaks first.

"Close, but we don't need anything. We just want to sleep a night in this house." She explains with a serious tone.

"..."

"We won't break any rules." Funtime Freddy says after a while of silence. A fly enters the room and draws their attention to it. The fly sits down on Funtime Freddy and looks at Springtrap.

"One night and I will come back later." Springtrap says and the fly flies towards the door. Springtrap stands up with a glare at them, before following the fly out of his house.

"Thanks Davey!" Samantha calls out to him with a grin and he turns around with a glare.

"Not a real name." He grunts out and turns around with an annoyed expression, before he continues to walk out of his house with the fly. Funtime Freddy's eyes turn red with a glow.

Samantha jumps up the moment the front door is closed. She takes out her phone and begins to take pictures, as Funtime Freddy begins to walk into the kitchen. After taking far too many picture and making sure not to make the same picture twice, Samantha looks at them all. Only saving the best picture in her opinion, before following Funtime Freddy.

"Didn't know Springtrap" "Davey?" "... _Davey_ orders pizza." Funtime Freddy shows the empty pizza and the order verification for this pizza. He puts it down on the stove and opens the empty fridge.

"Explains why the suit is this fa-" Samantha gets interrupted from a call and Funtime Freddy shrugs. She takes out her phone and looks at her display with an unsure expression.

*Sigh* "Bonnie..." She says and Funtime Freddy comes closer, before pressing the answer option. She makes it loud for him to hear, as she glares at the curious animatronic.

"What's up in the robot hood?" She fakes her excitement and Funtime Freddy chuckles a little.

"My little bro is missing! You always know where he is, even if you try to avoid him." Bonnie answers worried.

 

 _"He is here!" Toy Bonnie says horrified through the speakers. I jump out of my bed with a front flip, before taking my wrench from the desk. I feel the danger and his fear, but I only increase my speed. Jumping six meters to the door, before kicking it open._  
_I don't think, before running along the hallway. I step on something and begin to slide on something. It sounds like eating and yellow, before I look down and see that I am sliding in a banana peel. I fall backwards a second later, because I suddenly lost my balance and began to slide even faster._  
_"NO!" I exclaim in fear, as I fall off the banana peel and see it sliding into the next room. I can't feel the ground, as someone catches me and I knew it was smirking Toy Bonnie. I turn to glare at him, but he wasn't smirking and is looking relieved_ _instead._  
_"I got you... why are you glaring?" He asks confused and lost._  
_"It was just another prank!" I yell and Toy Bonnie looks shocked and hurt._  
_"Don't you trust me?" He asks in anger, but I don't feel guilty_ _this time._  
_"No, not after your stunts!" I yell and he flips me around in his arms. A pit of fire is right under me and the world begins to shake._  
_"After I saved you? You don't trust me?" His voice full of anger and a chill runs down my spine._  
_"The other trust?" I ask, as the flames begin to rise and the world jumps. Making me fall out of his arms and right towards the flames.  
__"SAMANTHA!" He yells and his voice makes me dizzy._

 _I snap my eyes open and instantly sitting up, before hitting something very hard._  
_"Ouch." I say and rub my head, as I notice Bon-Bon with his hands on my shoulders._  
_"Toy Bonnie said to inform you about his search for Marionette!" Bon-Bon says gleefully and I look at the time._  
_"It's 3:50 in the morning." I say and close my eyes._  
_"He just left two minutes ago!" Bon-Bon says proudly, probably for his fast information transfer to me or whatever it is called... I can feel my sleep coming..._

 

"He is buying some mechanical parts for me." Samantha lies, as the memory plays in her head. Both buy the lie, until Funtime Freddy sees Samantha suddenly tense up.

"Thanks, because we know how unpredictable and smart my bro is." Bonnie says and hangs up. Samantha sees Funtime Freddy folding his arms.

"This wouldn't even fool Bon-Bon." Funtime Freddy says. _"Bon-Bon never got fooled once."_ Samantha thinks in her head and fights the urge to tell him exactly her thought. She gets called from Bonnie again, before she could answer.

"He isn't buying some mechanical part for 19 hours." Bonnie says in disbelieve and Funtime Freddy begins to look worried.

"He is searching, obviously." She answers smooth, but everyone knew it wasn't enough.

"Searching can be very dangerous and my little bro is a disaster magnet. What is he searching, please?" Bonnie pleads with a very true fact. Unfortantly, Samantha is the actually magnet and Toy Bonnie was just the disaster.

"He is searching for Marionette. That's all I can give you, as a good neighbor." She answers and ends the call, before she begins to explore this house. Funtime Freddy follows her, because he has some questions.

"Neighbor? Aren't we all good friends?" He asks, as Samantha decides to go into the bathroom. It was a little above average in size.

"Bonnie broke my arm and then threw me down an elevator shaft, just because I tried to sell his little brother." Samantha shows him the scarred hand for sliding down the elevator shaft with one hand.

"But you both came to an understanding and Bon-Bon even ships you both." Funtime Freddy says, as Samantha finds a cute yellow duck toy with some fur. She takes some picture for some possible money from Springtrap.

"Only after we both explained our friendship. Toy Bonnie is way too rough for my liking." Samantha explains and finds the best picture in her opinion, before the leave the bathroom.

"You have romantic feelings for him?" He asks and Samantha goes into the bedroom. The bed is big enough for both and a big wall TV screen, that can even go right above the bed.

"Yeah, but not much." Samantha jumps on the bed and relaxes. Funtime Freddy begins to examine the room for their bet.

"Why haven't you tried?" He asks curious and opens the empty wardrobe. Samantha closes her eyes and begins to talk.

"I don't have a crush on him. I got those feelings when he opened up, but not much. I think those feelings came, because he was my only friend and don't get me wrong. He really is cute, smart and can be romantic... he was romantic a few times. The problem aren't the feelings for us, but Scott. I looking into everyones "brains" and not a single one of you could feel love. The other love, not the family, friends and romantic love. The love that gives you a crush and all that cliche."

"... Ouch. Doesn't Mangle love him?" He says and Samantha opens her eyes to look at him.

"That is the romantic love. She sees his body and personality beautiful, but not more... Not the love to be together forever and becoming as a united person... something like that. It's only part of the love you all can feel. Scott never needed you to have this feeling." She explains and smiles a little at some memories.

"Aren't we sentient? Scott made us feel like a human." He sits down next to her and his eyes return to normal.

"It is all a simulation for you and Scott didn't create a simulation for the love. Sucks to be you." Samantha sticks her tounge out. Funtime Freddy flips her over in response and stands up.

"Haven't found anything. No nefarious scheme here and I won our bet." He says with a grin, but Samantha rolls her eyes.

"The bet ends in ten hours. Only 23:30!" Samantha says confident. She takes out her phone and projects a white 3d image of the current time and it shows 23:37. A blue 3d wrench appears and flips the seven(7) into an eight(8).

"Why do you like your wrench this much?" Funtime Freddy asks and lies down onto the bed. Samantha puts her phone away and begins to undress, while the animatronic closes his eyes.

"It reminds me of my skills and I broke someones nose in my best adventure of my life. It's symbolic to me." Samantha says and lies down on the bed.

"No blanket?" He asks and powers down his body on the bed.

"I slept in snow with a panicked bunny who burnt one of his eyes out, because he is an idiot." She says and both chuckle, even if it nearly killed her. Funtime Freddy listens to her breathing, while Samantha clears her mind to make it easier to fall asleep.

 

Samantha wakes up and finds herself shivering. The first thing she sees are the morning stars and the sun shining at her. She sits up on the bed and Funtime Freddy is offline. The bed is on a cliff of a mountain.

"That's new." She says to herself and sees Springtrap standing there with crossed arms.

"Why. Are. You. Sleeping. Next. To. Me." He asks and Samantha bangs a few times on Funtime Freddy's stomach to wake him up.

"You got transported too?" She asks and Funtime Freddy is now fully operational.

"I like to sleep outside. Someone is messing with us." Springtrap states and Funtime Freddy gasps with a smile.

"The Cool Gang is reunited!" He says and jumps on the bed. *crack* He broke the bed and Samantha stands up, while glaring at Springtrap's smirk.

"Seems like my evil plan won't work anymore with the Cool Gang reunited." Springtrap says to himself and turns around to face the Puppet, Funtime Foxy and Bon-Bon.

"COOL GANG!" Bon-Bon shrieks, as Funtime Freddy runs towards him.

"Not so loud, because she just woke up." The Puppet says, but Samantha shrugs it off with a grin.

"How was your date?" Funtime Foxy says with a wink, but Samantha is strong enough to walk to the Cool Gang with a smile.

"It was an unusual night with a weird height." She says, while pointing at the bed and the cliff. Samantha turns to Springtrap with an raised eyebrow.

"Was the evil plan any nefarious?" She asks him and Funtime Freddy tenses.

"Heck yeah it was! It involved some toxic butter..." He trails off with a shrug and then begins to walk away.

"Lucky." He says, but Samantha shakes her head and then walks with Funtime Freddy a little away from the group.

"You are a fool to think that." She says with a big smirk, before she takes out her phone and presses a coordinate on it. The teleportation device in Funtime Freddy's stomach activates and both are now back into the bedroom.

"Cheater..." He says annoyed with a glare.

"Nope, because I planned it all. Learned it from Toy Bonnie! Stalking Springtrap and finding out his plan + sleeping place, creating fake events to make the Cool Gang witnesses of Springtrap's confession and manipulating your teleportation device inside of you. I learned a lot from Toy Bonnie." Samantha explains with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking on posting unfinished/under construction chapters, if those are bigger. Like this chapter, because it took a little longer than planned.  
> Samantha won't appear much, because she often tells/jokes about events that happened.
> 
> Toy Bonnie and Samantha... I am tempted to make some chaos chapters, you know? Chapters, that involve those two and create the chaos you will be seeing in the main story. Spoilers, all those spoilers!


	7. Sitting Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While animatronics do not need any sleep, they do it anyway.  
> Foxy is always late to wake up...

Bonnie sits alone in the dining room, waiting for something. He has his tablet right in front of him and is tempted to call his brother, but something is off. He can't put his paw on it, but it's coming! Light foot steps announce the arrival of Chica, who yawns loudly before sitting down next to him. Bonnie can tell she is a sitting duck right now, but that's not the something he is waiting for.

"Hey Bonnie, stayed up all night?" Chica's first word this day are spoken and he deflates in his chair with his ears drooping.  
"It's sunday, again. And yes, I stayed and talked with my brother over the whole night..." He groans from his boredom. Chica pats his shoulders sympathetic, before a loud shriek comes from on of the bedrooms.

"I AM SLEEPING!" A deep and annoyed voice yells at the shriek, it's Toy Freddy's voice.  
"SORRY!" Foxy apologizes loudly. Bonnie suddenly gets the rush of excitement and perks up, while Chica is now deflating in worry.

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? CAN I GO BACK TO SLEEP?" "EVERYTHING IS _FINE_!" Toy Freddy asks and Foxy answers very quickly, while seemingly alerted by something.  
"I AM HAVING MY BEAUTY SLEEP, SHUT UP!" Toy Chica yells now from her bedroom and Bonnie grins amused. Chica lets out a sigh of annoyance at the voice of hers.

Foxy's bedroom door opens and he slowly sneaks out into the dining room. Chica bursts out into laughter as Foxy enters with a glued eye patch, glued hook, glued pegleg and a glued parrot. Foxy growls at the proud grin Bonnie has and Chica stops laughing.

"I knew you couldn't resist a good plunder!" Bonnie exclaims excited, before Foxy points his hook at him. "You-" He switches his arm and now points with an finger.

"You are going to pay!" Foxy threatens him, while Chica gets comfortable in her chair.

"Foxy." Bonnie points an finger at his eye. "Aye see you haven't learned about walking the plank!" He jokes with a chuckle. Chica giggles as Foxy swings his hook at him, but misses on purpose.

"How can someone even like pirates? The title alone is abysmal!" Foxy exclaims and a loud gasp comes from Chica. Bonnie's face lits up angry, before he stands up.

"Take it back, now!" Bonnie cracks his knuckles for intimidation.

"Didn't know you care about other ones opinions!" Foxy says in delight with a rough voice.

"I am _breaking_ _you_ , cub." Bonnie warns back, just before he moves a loud yawn can be heard.

"Can't get a man sleep with his kitten?" Toy Bonnie asks from the tablet Chica is holding, before placing it back on the table. "Funny, _leveret_." Samantha comments from the background, bringing down the tension.

"TB, did you know about his prank?" Chica asks with a knowing tone, before Bonnie sits down again.

Yeah, it is a softer prank. Time run out for the pirate hat, ducky." Toy Bonnie confesses and some background noise can be heard, probably from Samantha. Foxy slowly sits down across Chica with a glare aimed at Bonnie. The guilty animatronic grins cheekly and averts his eyes.

"You both became _very_ predictable..." Chica says a little bored, yet Toy Bonnie begins to snicker.

"We had some more ideas! Our supply hasn't been _plundered_ yet." He snickers out and Foxy forcefully rips of the parrot.

"You _monster!_ Brother, he killed Eagle! Repeat, captain Foxy killed his companion Eagle!" Bonnie follows with a curse towards the sky and a loud dramatic ***GASP*** comes from Toy Bonnie, before he ***thud*** faints. Foxy puts the broke parrot on the table, while Chica rolls her eyes.

"Eagle? You gave this plastic parrot the name Eagle?" Foxy asks and Bonnie sadly nods, before putting his hands on the table.

"We have to pay our respect, please. My little baby brother fainted in shock!" Bonnie sniffles out and makes a respectful gesture with his hands on the table.

"Why did you name the parrot in the first place?" Chica asks quietly, before Toy Bonnie wakes up with a fake groan. Gaining the attention of his brother, who pulls the tablet between his hands.

"I put effort into it." Foxy interrupts with a rude snort. "... But. But it's nice to see a duck with a pirate sitting here and paying respect to Eagle." Bonnie explains, before experimental super glue comes from above over the whole table except for Bonnie's hands.

"Surprise!" Toy Bonnie cackles and Bonnie begins to laugh, just as two very deadly lasers go just above their hands. Bonnie has no problem to safely stand up with the tablet, while the others are giving him death glares.

"Ha, ha. Not funny!" She complains, as both Chica and Foxy can't break free without getting their hands cut. Bonnie puts the second remote for the lasers out of their reach on the table.

"I mean, someone will now get a real hook! Isn't that right, Foxy?" Bonnie jokes and shuts off the tablet, before slowly making his way out of the room.

"You are digging your own grave, Bonnie!" Foxy growls at him, while Chica curses Toy Bonnie for the laser idea, knowing Bonnie is too worried something goes wrong. Stopping at the door frame, Bonnie grins at Foxy before saying.

"I am not the sitting pirate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who missed the obvious joke:
> 
>  
> 
> Sitting Duck:  
> "A person or thing with no protection against an attack or other source of danger."


	8. Double T&T Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby was reading some fan-fiction stories, as Toy Bonnie gives him a message.  
> "Sup, fellow robotic bunny! Want to have some private business, just between us two? *insert coordinates*"  
> Of course Toby accept, nothing bad has never happened with Toy Bonnie around... sometimes he won't leave with even more regret.

"And why did you pull me to the other side of this galaxy? Just to appear in some kind of private business... ship." Toby asks, playing with his highly sensitive bunny ears. Seeing only the endless space with the glowing stars from looking out the window. Toy Bonnie hangs an arm around his enemy rival and begins to drag him out of the bathroom.

They walk around the ship. The androids and humans mostly ignore them, aside from a few glance why two robot bunnies walk around. To be specific, if the crew would know those two are the most dangerous robots in the universe... then screaming could be heard, but they don't. Means no screaming and no screaming is giving the two enemies time to talk.

"So, I just came back from a boring trip to some human alternate universe trip and found myself teleported on a garbage bin. Obviously it broke, already told them to put some more money towards the garbage bins. So you already know this ship was made with cheap stuff."

"The point?" Toby answers bored, because talking is mostly a waste of time.

"This ships captain or Mister-Rich-Business-Guy(TM) seems to like me, because he plans to (insert nefarious plan to sell Toy Bonnie) and I~am~waaaaay~above~violence~riiiiii~ght?" Toy Bonnie is grinning like an idiot, watching Toby removing his hands from the highly sensitive ears.

"So you call a former genocidal maniac to help you find a way to stop an evil guy without any violence?" Toby asks to be sure. Even knowing Toy Bonnie enough, sometimes he uses violence to solve even small problems.

"I only called you, because in my last adventure was a human version of you... ignoring the colors represented me. Called himself Toby, but sheesh was he totally depressed and I was thinking. Since this was an alternate universe with a fusion of us, maaaaaybe one of us is depressed. So I checked myself and found the shocking news!" Strinking a dramatic pose, Toby doesn't care. "I am not the one who is depressed!"

"I am not depressed."

"Oh no, already in denial!"

"I would deactivate myself before becoming depressed."

"Wow! Your depression is a strong one, maybe you ~neeee~eeeed~ a doctor?" Toy Bonnie asks innocent, but Toby can only roll his eyes. Revealing a huge smirk, but the story wasn't a lie.

"Alright, what is your plan?" Toby asks, only reason he isn't leaving yet.

"We could replay show him your origin story and threatening him." Toy Bonnie suggests, knowing Toby hates his origin story the most in the whole universe.

"Spoilers much? I use alternate universes to read fan-fiction, Blu." Toby smirks at him and Toy Bonnie smirks back.

"You know what you are, because there is only one kind of fan-fiction 'stories'..." Toy Bonnie implies and Toby's smirk turns into a grin.

"Only the best, truly the best stories. I am ready to share with you now." Toby winks and walks into a wall. Haven't paid attention and realized Toy Bonnie dragged him into a closet, just as Toy Bonnie closed the door.

"Seven is a lucky number, right? This is our planning room, besides the camera right there." Toy Bonnie points at the ~~functional~~ malfunctioning camera. Toby crosses his arms, staring at the camera.

"Sure, it is a totally random and lucky for us a malfunctioning camera." As Toby finishes the sentence a wave of mixed colors wash over the universe, overriding the story as the two main characters agree that this is, in fact, a malfunctioning camera.

"Are you implying something?" Toy Bonnie asks with an accusing tone.

"Just pointing out the obvious and that is this malfunctioning camera." Toby answers a little bored.

"Oh, how convenient for us!" Toy Bonnie fakes a surprised tone and face.

 

Seven minutes later, they exit the closet and look like twins. Both walking towards the evil business guy's office.

"Remember the plan!" Toy Bonnie says and...

 

Mister-Rich-Business-Guy(TM) is leaning back on his chair, feets on his desk. Feeling like nothing could stop him now from the path of pure villainy! A knock interrupts the quiet evil moment.

"Come in!" The evil overlord says, as if his words are the law of the entire universe! Such evil is beyond your imagination, but the poor innocent soul who enters the room might change his evil ways!

The poor Toy Bonnie can't hold this oppression of evil and crashes to his knees, begging for his life. "Why, oh why? You have nothing to gain." The evil mastermind clearly hasn't throught of that, but true evil doesn't care!

"I don't care, begone to the next clown store!" The evil spoke, but Toy Bonnie stands up with sudden determination from thinking about his rivals, friends and... love.

"Such evil will not stop my freedom! You will hear from my lawyer!" As soon the words end, the door opens and a twin of his in a lawyer uniform with a briefcase enters the room. Holding up a hand with the paper, that lists every sin this evil tyrant has commited in his whole life.

"You must pay for your sins! It is time to go into prison, along with your evil business!" Toby informs and the evil Mister-Rich-Business-Guy(TM) faints from the shock of justice!

 

"Remember the plan!" Toy Bonnie says and Toby teleports back to his ship.

"You know in an alternate universe this would've worked, right!" Toy Bonnie yells and opens up his tablet. Calling help number three, Funtime Freddy.


End file.
